User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 10
Although I am an administrator here, I can not help you with all your problems in the Network. I am a rarely active user and I devote more of my time to the wiki than to the game itself. Thank you! ---- Talkpage has been archived once more. For the users that were linked here from a welcome message, please click the "Leave Message" link above and type your message. ---- <"div"> I noticed there was this on the secret networkers page: bla bla bla bla How do you make a certain div, like on Wii Games Wiki, I want to make: bla bla bla bla Please help! I'm really wondering! :Use the following MediaWiki:Monaco.css code: .your-class-name > ul > li > a { color:white; } :Substitute your-class-name with something like cheatcodes or cheat_codes. This only works when the secret codes are inside a list. 20:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I've cooked up a slightly more compatible version that makes ALL text white, list or not. .snetworkers * {color:white !important;} .snetworkers {color:white !important;} :Use or . Use the div for block elements such as lists and other divs, but use the span if you have inline elements such as text. : 20:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't get why we can't just have the . In fact one of the reasons I made it was to get rid of unclean span tagging. ::: doesn't automatically switch between and , so you can't fit a list of Networkers in a template to comply with XHTML standards. And, if we have changes to make to the background of this page, all of the snetworker-classed tags will change with one small modification to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. 20:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't mean the XML, I meant just hiding the names under white colouring. :::::Hiding the names under white coloring does not work in all different forms of Monaco.css. Omega was developing a skin with a black article background. If he still used that skin today and we used the template, the white text would appear quite prominently. If we keep it the way it is, then Omega can easily add the same code above so that the text matches the background. 21:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah! The skin is better! Check it at the homepage here. :Oh, you guys actually noticed my skin here? =P Yeah, I think that's one of the main reasons I had to re-think what I was doing originally for the SNs =P -- 22:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) top users when is goin to be the next cache for top users-- 20:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's monthly for Featured Users. Speak spanish? Hi, you speak spanish? j_stop_black_635 - User: j_stop_black :No, why do you ask? 21:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) unblock you can unblock the templates polls to can category them-- 14:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Omega's done them. Grammar The grammar is weird in your last barnstar. 19:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you can tell that one to German ;) 21:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I dont have very good grammar XD-- 04:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's really true. Work on your grammar a little, then probably you can try out for adminship. Tell me when your good with it, and I will PROBABLY give you a grammar quiz. Is that needed, FB100Z? Personally, it sounds too "elementrish" and "kindergartenish" and "sillish". Compared to Boidoh, he just needs to capitalize his "I"'s. An Idea Hey i had an idea to put on the Rank walkthrough's to put the people that would like to help someone to pass the rank do you think it might be a good idea? -- 19:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :No. The walkthrough provides instructions and is not a trade market. If you want someone to assist you in your MLNing, then the forums are the better place to go. 01:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 21:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I actually meant that "avatar" to be for Brandbest1...I recommend you ask BB1 if he wants it. Otherwise, I'm fine without it. 01:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't need it... :::Deleted then. Have a nice day. :D Admin? Who's the admin for the UnMLNWiki? 04:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) is FB100Z he made UnMLNWiki-- 04:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, but GB1 made MLNWiki, and he isn't the admin. 04:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) well need to whait to he respond this question-- 04:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I'm the creator of Unmln, and FB100Z is a groupie/admin/sysop ;) No, GB1 hasn't set up an account on Unmln, so I can't make him an admin. Plus, I'd rather wait for some edits before promotion. He's the creator of this Wiki, yet he hasn't actually . ::And GB1 still has admin stats on this Wiki. 07:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::GB hasn't even been on here for a while. ;) -- 18:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::His last edit was in 30 June 2008 that is a long time-- 00:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Doesn't change the fact that he's the owner of the Wiki, and while owners may disappear, in all technicality, Me, Rahkshi, and him are all co-creators, though it took a little while for some of us to get over here. -- 15:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Kanoka Club badge To stop codes being given out, please may you protect the Kanoka Club Badge page 14:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Come on the irc. THE CODE IS NOT WORKING ON THE ROCKET GAME... ;Tips: *Click anywhere on the Module NOT on the clicking button. *Is Caps Lock on? *Type the code without spaces. *Playing the game multiple times has caused problems in the past. 22:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Which code? tell me on the irc on friday. :I'm on IRC now, so if you're available... 21:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Rocket game code? 21:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Worth mentioning in the article? It's not really that significant. 21:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC)